THE RING
by FzX
Summary: What happens when a Fanfiction author watches the Ring movie and thinks of Sonic the hedgehog... R&R!


Everyone was at Amy's apartment. Amy invited Sonic and friends to her apartment to see the first movie she rented with her brand new membership card. "The Ring." "I heard that this movie is very spooky." Said Amy. "Spooky? Ha! Nothing scares me!" Knuckles said with his big fists on his waist. "I heard that Rouge is also coming" Sonic replied with a playful voice. "Rouge?!? Don't scare me like that Sonic!" Knuckles had his right hand on his chest breathing heavily. "Well, Rouge, Big, Tails, Shadow and Cream are coming." Amy replied solving the suspense of who was coming. "Aren't you inviting Chris and Grandpa? Well, they helped us a lot when we just got to this world that ended up being the same world where we were." Sonic asked. "Well, they're coming too." Amy answered.

Some time passed and everyone was there. The girls were helping Nana in the kitchen with the snacks. "I'm almost done with the caramel popcorn here Nana." Rouge told Nana. "Good Rouge. Cream and Amy, how are those sandwiches doing?" Nana asked both Cream and Amy. "We are almost done here." Yes! We just need the cheese. No offense Cheese." "Chao!" The little Chao called Cheese was there helping them.

The snacks were ready and everything was ready for the movie. "All right then! Everything is ready!" Chris replied in a happy way. Question. How do you use the VCR?" Amy asked because she never used a VCR before. "Well, let me help there Amy." Grandpa Chuck stood closer to the device as he inserted the tape inside. The rectangular mouth swallowed the tape and the screen of the TV. Turned blue. Then big white letters displayed on the screen saying "Play". The blue screen turned black and after a few seconds it displayed an FBI warning. It was not very important.

"Hey Chris! What's the FBI?" Sonic asked like a little innocent kid. "Well, The FBI is... Why don't you watch Invader Zim?" "Okay."

Well, as I was saying, the screen displayed a lake reflecting the moon, then the typical DreamWorks presentation. After that, there was a female voice in a dark screen said the following words. "Before you die, you see the ring..." Then the title, "The Ring"

During most of the movie Knuckles was hugging the cushions. Amy was on the edge on her seat and everybody else was watching it normally. Cheese was covering his little black-eyed peas eyes wit his little arms during each spooky part. Cream just hugged him tight.

After the movie Tails turned the lights on and everybody stood up. Knuckles was shivering. "Are you all right Knuckles? Knuckles!" Rouge placed her hand on Knuckles shoulder. Knuckles jumped screaming like a little girl. "Rouge! Ummm...... Yes? What is it. You scared?" Rouge placed her left hand on her waist and her right hand on her head. "Oh boy..."

But Sonic was still sited. "Sonic? What is it?" Chris got closer to Sonic. Sonic had a blue fixed face with a twitching finger. "The ring... Before you die, you see the ring..." Sonic said these words with a low frozen voice. "Huh? I know, but what do you mean?" Sonic turned to Chris with a frenzy face. "I SEEN LOTS OF RINGS! I'M GONNA DIE!!!" Chris stood up with a weird face. "What?" Sonic also stood up looking at everybody. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

"What are you talking about? You sure you didn't hit your head or ate much popcorn?" Amy asked Sonic. "What do you mean? Is my popcorn so bad?" Rouge asked with an angry face. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" Sonic ran away thru the main door and headed to the street still screaming. "What is it?" Chris asked wondering why Sonic was acting so strange. "I think he has never seen a movie before." Tails answered Chris. "Whatever it is, I got a feeling about the thing of the Ring." Cream replied wondering about the movie. "Well, There is no scientific theory proving about the thing of Movie-phone relation. So maybe is just a tale to scare kids." Grandpa Chuck as a good scientist applied the scientific theory in it. "But I heard about this killer video in the jungle from a group of explorers that kills you within seven days of watching it. And it had the same name." Big finally was using his brain for the first time. "I don't know... And Grandpa Chuck said Maybe..." Amy added her opinion. "Anyways, Where's Shadow? He didn't came..." Rouge turned everywhere looking for the black hedgehog. "Maybe he watched the movie..." Knuckles replied a little scared...

But suddenly the phone ringed at that time of the night. "Phone? At this time of the night?" Amy wondered, but suddenly a dreadful feeling invaded her spines. Everyone felt the same feeling and ran out of the apartments. "Wait for us Sonic!!!" Everyone screamed as the followed Sonic.

The phone was still ringing, but suddenly the message recorder turned on. "Hi there. You are calling to the lovely Amy Rose apartment. For the moment I'm not here. So if you wish to leave your message and number then I will contact you." Then a BEEP signal told the caller to leave his message. "Amy? It's me Shadow. I will be a little late. There is heavy traffic due to a group of guys called the FBI blocking the way. Anyways, What's the FBI? Never heard of it. I'll be there as soon as possible. See ya." Shadow placed the speaker back to its resting place on the public phone.

I just wanted to do this after I watched the ring on DVD in my PS2. So I made it in less than fifteen minutes.


End file.
